


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Blue

Clint has nightmares.  
It is an occupational hazard.   
He has had nightmares,  
Since he was a young kid.  
About his abuse.  
Then as he got older,  
He began to dream about all,   
The wrong doing he had done.  
After Loki Clint began to dream,   
In blue colour.   
His dreams were the same colour as the stone.   
Only with Natasha did he feel safe.   
They had been sharing a bed for comfort,   
For years.  
Then they got romantically involved.   
It didn't change much.


End file.
